I Do Love You
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Karena jantungku berdetak untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu... Park Jihoon. Drabble Chamwink . Park Jihoon x Park Woojin . Wanna One. 2park. SLIGHT! Panwink. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Read and Review please!


I Do Love You

.

.

.

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

.

.  
Background Music : Who Am I -Highlight

.

.  
Enjoy Reading!

.

Aku menutup mataku ketika ponselku bergetar. Layar ponselku menunjukkan sebuah nama yang tertera jelas disana.

 **Park Jihoon**

Aku menghela napasku untuk sekian kalinya. Menahan segala hasratku untuk menjawab teleponnya,  
Menahan diriku untuk mendengar suaranya yang selalu terdengar manis dan nyaman di telingaku. Sebagian hatiku selalu menginginkannya. Di saat yang sama otakku menolak, ingin rasanya aku melempar ponselku ke lantai, agar ia tak dapat menghubungiku lagi. Agar ia tak muncul di hidupku lagi.

"Halo,"

Aku menjawabnya  
Pada akhirnya logika tidak bisa mengalahkan hatimu.

"Woojin-ah!" Panggilnya

Aku tersenyum tipis

Jantungku akan selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali Jihoon memanggil namaku.  
Bibirku akan selalu menarik senyum di wajahku setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya.  
Otakku akan berhenti berputar seakan ia memang dirancang hanya untuk memikirkan seorang Park Jihoon.  
Karena seakan jantung ini berdetak untuknya, aku tidak dapat menolaknya, karena aku sadar betul aku apa yang dirasakan oleh hatiku.

Lalu,  
Ia akan bercerita tentang harinya, apa yang sudah ia lalui hari ini,  
apa yang membuatnya kesal hari ini,  
apa yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

Karena ia akan selalu menceritakannya padaku.  
Ia nyaman berada di dekatku katanya.  
Ia akan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya ketika aku tidak mendengarkannya.  
Menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan berkata

"Kau menghiraukanku!?"

Kalian bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu padahal aku tidak bertatap muka dengannya?

Karena aku tahu

Aku mengenal Park Jihoon  
Aku sangat mengenalnya  
Aku tahu apa makanan kesukaannya,  
Aku tahu apa yang ia benci  
Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan ketika perasaannya sedang buruk  
Aku tahu apa mimpinya  
Aku tahu semua tentangnya  
Aku bahkan tahu ketika ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya

Aku akan tersenyum  
Mengacak rambutnya lembut dan tidak menjawab tanyanya  
Meskipun aku selalu menjawabnya dari dalam hatiku

' _Karena aku mencintaimu. Park Jihoon_ '

.

.

Ketika kata ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' keluar dari bibirku, kalian pasti menyangka cerita ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia.  
Namun sayangnya.  
Kata-kata itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibirku. Seakan ia terlalu kaku untuk mengatakannya.  
Seakan otakku berhenti setiap kali kata-kata itu berada di ujung bibirku.

Bahkan ketika aku melihatnya berjalan di depan sana.  
Beberapa langkah di depanku, dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya.  
Menautkan jemarinya di jemari panjang lelaki tinggi itu.  
Tersenyum manis ke arahnya, seakan hanya ada lelaki itu di matanya.  
Seakan aku tak ada.

Aku memang tak pernah ada. Karena aku hanya bayangan baginya  
Bayangan yang mencintainya, yang jantungnya hanya berdetak untuk seorang Park Jihoon.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Guanlin!"

Pada saat yang sama jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Namun bibirku akan tersenyum.

"Selamat, Jihoon-ah..."

Karena kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari bibirku  
Karena Jihoon tak pernah tahu aku mencintainya.  
Karena kebodohankua  
Karena pada akhirnya bibir ini kehilangan alasannya untuk tersenyum.  
Karena akhirnya jantung ini kehilangan alasannya untuk berdetak.

"Aku mendoakanmu"

"Aku tahu kau akan bahagia"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Karena pada akhirnya kata- kata itu keluar dari bibirku.

Tapi aku menyesalinya.

.

.

Maka tepat di saat itulah.  
Jihoon tidak lagi bisa melihat wajah yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.  
Pundak yang selalu ada untuknya bersandar.  
Tangan yang selalu menopangnya.  
Suara yang selalu menenangkannya.  
Dan punggung yang tidak pernah berbalik darinya, kini menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pada saat itulah ia sadar.  
Ia sudah terluka dengan kepergiannya.  
Dan Woojin tidak akan pernah kembali

Ia meninggalkan semua kenangan dan detak jantung yang tak lagi bersisa

Meninggalkan Jihoon, menyadarinya seorang diri.

.

.  
.

End.


End file.
